Propósito de navidad
by Wolfing23
Summary: -Se me ocurre algo-… chasqueaba los dedos su mano derecha-… -Ya casi es navidad así que porque no te propones algo por lo menos hasta que pase esa fecha-… -¿Un propósito?-… dijo sin entender la peli azul. -Sí propósito, llamémosle un propósito de navidad… simplemente no lo golpees o mandes a volar-… ¿PODRÁ LOGRARLO AKANE?, PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Chapter 1

**La siguiente historia está basada sobre la gran obra de Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½, todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella. La historia es con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-...-… Los personajes hablan.**

 **"..."… Los personajes piensan.**

* * *

 **Propósito de navidad**

 **Capítulo 1**

El mes de diciembre llegaba de nuevo a la ciudad de Nerima, el otoño había terminado y el invierno entraba con todo su esplendor, apenas habían pocos días desde que el nuevo mes había comenzado más sin embargo el frío se sentía ya muy invernal.

-Maldición que frío hace-… decía la pelirroja cubriéndose con sus brazos y con la ropa toda empapada.

-Tú tienes la culpa, quién te manda estar persiguiendo como loco a mi cerdito-… contestaba Akane quien caminaba a su lado. Ambos venían de la escuela a temprana hora y es que hace apenas unos momentos tuvieron que retirarse del colegio.

-Ese cerdo solo me crea accidentes-… refunfuñaba Ranma recordando cómo había quedado todo mojado.

 **Flash back**

La hora del descanso comenzaba y el artista marcial moría de hambre, en la mañana se le había hecho tarde y no había desayunado nada. Akane por su parte ese día se fue más temprano porque había quedado de verse con sus amigas para darle los últimos retoques a un trabajo final que habían hecho, por tal motivo el chico de la trenza no tuvo quién le despertara de esas siestas pesadas que tiene.

"Creo que debería comprarme un despertador"… pensó el artista marcial sentándose bajo el laurel de uno de los árboles… -Qué más da, menos mal que Kasumi me preparó el almuerzo y puso también mi parte del desayuno-… comentaba para sí mismo con los ojos brillosos al abrir la tapa del bentō.

-Pero que delicioso se ve esto, gracias Kasumi-…. Comentó feliz el artista marcial por toda la comida que tenía en frente de él… -Bueno, a comer-… se disponía a dar el primer bocado cuando de repente alguien muy rápidamente le rebató su almuerzo.

-Disculpa Ranma, pero no pude evitar ver toda la comida que trajiste a la escuela, no he comido y tú tienes mucha, ¿me regalas un poco?-… era Ryoga quién se hacía presente.

-¿Ryoga?-… comentó apenas reaccionando el chico de la trenza… -¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?, y peor aún ¡¿qué rayos haces con mi almuerzo?!-… dijo levantándose del lugar algo enfadado.

-No sé cómo llegué aquí pero llegué, y es que desde que vi te sentaste y abriste este maravilloso almuerzo no pude evitar pedir que lo compartas-… comentó el chico de los colmillos.

-Maldición Ryoga ¿qué acaso me estabas espiando?, además como crees que te voy a compartir si yo tampoco he comido nada-… hablaba el artista marcial ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¡No te estaba espiando!, llegué en el preciso momento en el que apareciste por aquí-… explicaba el joven Hibiki… -Ahora, no seas envidioso solo un poco ¿sí?-… agarraba una gran porción de la comida con los palillos.

-Ryoga, no te atrevas…-… advertía el chico de la trenza.

-Solo es un poco, no pasa nada-… finalizaba el chico para meterse ese gran bocado y saborearlo mientras que artista marcial casi se le salían los ojos al ver tal escena.

-Mmmmm, está delicioso, solo otro bocado-… decía Ryoga saboreando la comida, pero al parecer no midió bien el tamaño de las porciones que comía porque cuando se dio cuenta el bentō estaba casi vacío y solo quedaba un poco de arroz.

El oji azul al vio como sucedió todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de recuperar su comida, bajando la mirada lentamente se acercó al chico de la bandana.

-Este, Ranma, aquí tienes aún hay arroz-… comentaba tímidamente el joven de los comidos extendiéndole el bentō al chico de la trenza, en ese momento sintió como una cubetada de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza transformándolo inmediatamente en el cerdo que tanto detestaba Ranma.

-Muy bien p-chan ya que te pusiste más gordito con todo lo que te has comido, creo que mi plato principal de hoy será cerdo a la parrilla… ¡ven acá cerdo aprovechado!-… gritaba muy enojado para empezar su cacería.

-¡Cuiiiick cuiiick!-… salía disparado la mascota de Akane al ver la mirada asesina de Ranma, por una parte sabía que se había pasado esta vez pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo atrapara y lo atormentara.

-¡No huyas!-… gritaba Ranma pasos atrás del cerdito… -¡Me las vas a pagar!-… continuaba exclamando mientras corría detrás de él por toda la escuela haciendo un desbarajuste y medio por toda el área.

¿Akane que no es Ranma quién corre como loco?-… señalaba Sayuri.

-Y parece que va detrás de un animalito-… agregaba Yuka.

-Ya decía yo que este día estaba muy tranquilo-… dijo suspirando Akane quien se encontraba en otra parte del patio almorzando con sus amigas. –Dejen ir a ver, ya regreso-… avisó mientras se levantaba y corría hacía la dirección que seguía su prometido.

Ya iban por el tercer piso y Ranma seguía correteando al cerdo hasta que llegaron al techo y el animalito ya no tenía escapatoria, el oji azul lo tenía atrapado… -Eres mío-… comentaba triunfal lanzándose para cacharlo, cosa que pudo hacer pero, para su desgracia, no se fijó que el barandal de la orilla del techo ya estaba bastante desgastado así que sin más se estrelló contra él y cayo con el animal en manos directamente hacía alberca de la escuela.

-¡Ranma, p-chan!-… comentó asustada Akane al llegar al techo y ver como caían, inmediatamente se asomó y para su alivió habían caído en agua… -Menos mal-… suspiraba y nuevamente corría hacia abajo.

En la alberca la pelirroja sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas al animalito casi queriéndolo estrangular… ¡te comiste todo mi almuerzo, esto es poco de lo mucho que mereces!-… exclamaba la pelirroja mientras el cerdo chichaba y movía sus patas.

-¡Saotome!-… gritaba miss Hinako quien llegaba a ver la situación… -Mire nada más todo el alboroto y daño que ha causado junto con ese cerdito, por lo que resta del día está suspendido, ¡fuera!-… señalaba muy enfadada la profesora el portal de la escuela.

-¡Ya déjalo Ranma!-… llegaba Akane... -¡Deja a mi mascota en paz!-… pedía al ver como estrangulaban a su animalito.

-Con que es su mascota señorita Tendo-… le habló miss Hinako.

-¿Eh?... este-… tartamudeaba sorprendida la peli azul, no se había dado cuenta que la profesora estaba allí.

-Bueno entonces parte de la culpa es suya también, suspendida hoy por traer animales-… finalizaba miss Hinako indicándole la salida también.

-Rayos-… comentó en voz baja la hija menor de Soun.

-¿Dijo algo?-… preguntó la miss.

-No nada jeje-… Akane obedecía y le arrebataba el cerdo a su prometido.

Ya en la salida ambos prometidos empezaban a caminar, la pelirroja aún seguía bastante molesta con lo ocurrido y ahora aún más, así que rápidamente quitó de las manos de Akane a p-chan.

-No creas que me las has pagado… ¡Piérdete!-… con una fuerte patada mandaba a volar al cerdo perdiéndolo de vista en el horizonte.

-Sabes que te debería de dar un buen mazazo ¿verdad?-… habló Akane mirando a la pelirroja quien se encontraba profundamente mojada y todavía agitada… -Pero hoy no lo haré-… comentaba siguiendo su camino.

-¿Ah?-… comentó extrañada la joven de la trenza… -Ya sé, estás molesta por lo que pasó-… dijo alcanzando su paso.

-Si tienes razón estoy molesta, pero por una razón no te pegaré-… comentó la chica con media sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, tienes fiebre?-… le tocaba la cien para asegurarse.

-No te preocupes, estoy bastante bien-… mejor vámonos a casa le invitaba.

 **Fin del flash back**

-Y bien Ranma, dime porqué razón estabas correteando a p-chan-… preguntaba la peli azul.

-No tiene caso que te lo diga, nunca me crees lo que tu cerdo hace-… respondió Ranma a la vez que su estómago emanaba un gran rugido de hambre.

-Oye apenas pasó el almuerzo y ¿ya tienes hambre?-… nuevamente cuestionaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Es que ya no me dio tiempo desayunar en la mañana y no he podido comer gracias a cierta creatura gris-… le comentó tocándose su estómago por el hambre que sentía.

-Sabes, se me ocurre una idea-… mencionaba Akane tocándose la barbilla… -Vamos a la casa para que te cambies de ropa y después te invito el almuerzo, si dices que fue por culpa de p-chan, te creo-… finalizaba sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Eh?, ¿acaso no me vas a decir que son inventos míos por echarle la culpa a tu mascota?-… cuestionó sorprendido el hijo de Genma a lo que Akane negó con la cabeza contestando su pregunta… -¿Enserio no estás enferma?, me estás empezando a preocupar-…

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada…entonces si quieres ir o no-… preguntaba por última vez.

-Bueno si tu invitas, está bien vamos, ¿pero a dónde?-…

-A la vuelta de la casa hay un nuevo puesto de ramen y se ve que los hacen muy ricos, vamos ahí-… respondía la peli azul con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

-Ya llegamos-… anunciaba Akane entrando junto con Ranma.

-Bienvenidos a casa… ¿salieron temprano?-… preguntaba la dulce Kasumi.

-Eh bueno, verás, digamos que sí jeje-… comentaba nerviosamente la peli azul, le daba cierta pena comentarle que fue suspendida por medio día.

-Bueno yo enseguida bajo me iré a cambiar-... avisaba la peli roja subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-¿Digamos que sí?-… la castaña retomaba la plática con su hermana menor.

-Es que pasó que…-… Akane le explicaba lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

-Vaya que mal, bueno al menos hoy era su último día de clases antes de vacaciones-… mencionó Kasumi mostrando esa bonita sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Es lo bueno-… suspiraba la peli azul tranquilamente.

-¿Y cómo va el propósito de navidad?-… le preguntaba a su pequeña hermana.

-Creo que bien, hasta ahora-… respondía Akane.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés cumpliendo ese propósito-… comentaba gustosa la mayor de las Tendo.

 **Flash back**

-¡Largo de aquí!-… exclamaba furiosa Akane al mismo tiempo que daba un buen puñetazo a su prometido mandándolo al manto celeste.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!-… entraban rápidamente Nabiki y Kasumi al cuarto de su hermana al escuchar su grito y el estruendoso golpe, viendo como su hermana menor aún estaba con el puño arriba y jadeando un poco.

-Ese Ranma, siempre entrando a mi cuarto cuando estoy a punto de cambiarme, es un pervertido-… mencionaba la peli azul molesta.

-Generalmente yo no defiendo a nadie hermanita pero creo que ahora si estás equivocada-… explicaba Nabiki… -Hace unos minutos pude ver como el maestro Happosai estaba a punto de espiarte mientras te cambiabas, al ver lo que quería hacer lo iba a quitar de la puerta pero Ranma se adelantó, sin embargo, como es algo torpe no se dio cuenta que el maestro le puso el pie y desafortunadamente entró a tu recámara accidentalmente-…

-¿Enserio?-… comentó preocupada la menor de las Tendo empezando a sentirse mal por mandar a volar a su prometido.

-Claro que sí, es más mira-… Nabiki señalaba con su dedo el techo la entrada de la recámara de su hermana.

-¡Ay nanita!, creo que debo irme-… comentó el viejo Happosai descolgándose rápidamente del techo con intenciones de huir, pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien le atrapó de su gi por atrás.

-Así que fue usted el causante de todo… ¡no lo quiero ver viejo libidinoso!-… exclamó la pequeña Tendo mandando al anciano a volar también con una súper patada.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Ranma, Akane-… sugería Kasumi.

-Está bien, cuando regrese se la daré-… comentó sin tanta preocupación.

-Yo que tu no me fiaría tanto hermanita-… inquiría Nabiki.

-¿A qué te refieres?-… preguntó dudosa la peli azul.

-¿No crees que Ranma se puede llegar a cansar de que le golpees sin razón alguna?-… alertaba… -Digo, puede llegar el momento en que Ranma se canse de todo eso y un día no quiera regresar a la casa-…

-¿Tú crees eso Nabiki?-… preguntaba con preocupación Kasumi.

-Bueno no tanto así… pero de que se puede llegar a cansar si lo creo-… Akane al oír las palabras de su hermana empezó a sentir una preocupación enorme ¿y si se convertían en realidad las palabras de Nabiki?, ahora sí, se sentía realmente mal por mandar a volar a su prometido por querer protegerla.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara Akane-… animaba Nabiki al ver el semblante triste de su hermana… -Se me ocurre algo-… chasqueaba los dedos su mano derecha-… -Ya casi es navidad así que porque no te propones algo por lo menos hasta que pase esa fecha-…

-¿Un propósito?-… dijo sin entender la peli azul.

-Sí propósito, llamémosle un propósito de navidad… simplemente no lo golpees o mandes a volar-… sugería la mediana de las Tendo.

-¡Esa es una buena idea!-… apoyaba Kasumi… -Además hasta eso podría ayudar a que su relación avance-…

"Que nuestra relación avance"… pensó con ilusión la pequeña Tendo.

-Kasumi tiene razón, si dejas de pegarle y mandarlo a volar a lo mejor las cosas entre ustedes cambian, entonces, ¿qué dices?-… cuestionaba Nabiki.

-Pero eso será muy difícil de hacer, ya saben que luego me molesta o hace cosas que me sacan de quicio, no creo poder hacerlo-… Akane comentó no muy segura.

-Vamos si ya solo son cinco días para navidad, puedes hacerlo por lo menos en ese tiempo-… motivaba la hija mediana de Soun.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Akane-… apoyaba Kasumi.

-Es-está bien, no golpear ni mandar a volar a Ranma por lo menos hasta que pase navidad, ese será mi propósito-… aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando en si lo lograría.

 **Fin del flash back**

-Ya son solo cuatro días para navidad, vas a ver que si lo logras hermanita-… seguía motivando Kasumi.

-Gracias hermana, estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo-… respondía Akane con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos Akane?-… bajaba el oji azul ya en su forma masculina.

-Si vámonos-… le contestó a la vez que le avisaba a Kasumi que regresaban pronto.

* * *

Ya en el puesto de Ramen el oji azul devoraba la comida, se notaba que no había comido nada en todo el día, Akane solo lo observaba sorprendida la velocidad que tenía con cada bocado que ingería, era la primera vez que lo veía comiendo así

-Que rico-… comentó feliz el artista marcial.

-¿Quieres que te preparen otro plato?-… le invitó Akane.

-¿En serio puedo pedir otro?-… le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si claro, ya sería el cuarto que te comes, pero está bien adelante-…

-Bueno te tomaré la palabra, gracias Akane-… agradecía el hijo de Nodoka mientras pedía otro plato. Estaba extrañado que su prometida estuviera siendo tan amable con él y que desde la mañana no le hubiera metido uno de sus mazazos o peor aún, mandarlo a volar por el cielo de Nerima por lo que pasó en la mañana, pero de algo no tenía duda, los gestos que Akane estaba teniendo con él le gustaban, ya vería después como agradecérselo mejor.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola, espero que estén todos de maravilla! n.n vaya rapidísimo que han pasado los meses, la última historia que publiqué es de agosto y ya estamos en diciembre jeje. Cómo verán esta historia tiene una temática navideña, ya casi es navidad y desde antes estaba pensando en escribir algo para estas fechas, afortunadamente como son vacaciones pude tomarme el tiempo de escribir. La historia prácticamente será corta, de dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho así que agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se tomen en leerla y si lo merece, dejar un review que ya saben que son muy bien recibidos siempre n.n**

 **Muchísimas gracias y por ahora ha sido todo, un abrazo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba extrañado que su prometida estuviera siendo tan amable con él y que desde la mañana no le hubiera metido uno de sus mazazos o peor aún, mandarlo a volar por el cielo de Nerima por lo que pasó en la mañana, pero de algo no tenía duda, los gestos que Akane estaba teniendo con él le gustaban, ya vería después como agradecérselo mejor.

-Oigan que bueno que los veo-… Nabiki llegaba y se sentaba junto a ellos pidiendo algo de comer para ella.

-Qué sucede Nabiki-… preguntaba la hija menor de Soun.

-¿Si supieron lo de la fiesta de navidad que será en la escuela?-… les preguntó.

-¿Fiesta de navidad?-… dijo al unísono la pareja de prometidos.

-Sí la fiesta de navidad que está organizando la escuela… oh es cierto, ya no estaban ayer en la escuela cuando dieron el aviso-… se acordó la castaña… -Están preparando una fiesta de navidad, habrá cena y baile, además por cada alumno se puede llevar a dos familiares si se quiere-… les avisaba.

-Y eso tendrá algún costo supongo-… inquirió Akane.

-De hecho no, parece que sobraron fondos a la escuela de este año y los emplearan para esa fiesta, así que todo será gratis-… comunicó.

-Suena bien entonces-… respondió la peli azul… -¿Qué te parece Ranma?-…

-Yo no soy de fiestas, pero si es gratis no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad-… dijo el chico de la trenza muy convincente.

-Entonces dejen confirmar su asistencia-… Nabiki anotaba sus nombres en una libreta, cosa que no les daba confianza a la pareja de prometidos, esa libreta era algo similar a su libreta de deudores.

-Oye espera, ¿por qué escribiste nuestros nombres ahí?-… dijo Ranma desconfiado.

-Es que me pidieron ser una de las organizadoras del evento y estoy confirmando las asistencias con los nombres de los alumnos que irán-… explicaba la hija mediana de Soun viendo en ambos una mirada no muy confiada… -Vamos no se asusten, ya les dije que será gratis, además la escuela me está pagando algo por ser organizadora-… les dijo para que se relajaran.

-Bueno entonces siendo así creo que no habrá problema-… comentó tranquilo el hijo de Nodoka.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora y la pareja de prometidos iba de regreso a casa, Nabiki se fue por otro camino para seguir visitando a los alumnos de la escuela y confirmar asistencias, ambos iban en silencio, Ranma caminaba contento porque pudo saciar su hambre extrema mientras que Akane iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?-… le preguntó el artista marcial.

-Ah, no es nada -… comentó la peli azul saliendo de su mundo… -Es que, yo quería…-, hacía pausa, para continuar… -Yo quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer, por lo de entrar a mi cuarto y ya sabes, mandarte a un paseo por los cielos de la ciudad-…

-Ya hasta lo había olvidado-… respondía el oji azul.

-¿Enserio?-… dijo Akane.

-Si enserio, es que como ya estoy acostumbrado a tus ataques, creo que ya es algo que dejo pasar, no te preocupes-… mencionó el chico de la trenza. Akane por su parte reflexionaba las palabras de su prometido "como ya estoy acostumbrado a tus ataques", sintió que tal vez si era necesario cambiar su carácter con su prometido.

-De verdad lo siento-… dijo la pequeña Tendo… -Siento mucho las veces que he sido agresiva contigo sin que lo merezcas-… soltó.

El oji azul simplemente se había quedado mudo, jamás imagino que su prometida le dijera algo así, por un momento pensó que algún tipo de hechizo cayó sobre ella y por eso estaba siendo tan amable, o quizás nuevamente traía puesta aquella joya encantada que cambiaba la personalidad de las personas, detenidamente la observo de pies a cabeza para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Que… qué miras-… dijo Akane un poco exaltada sonrojándose y cubriéndose con sus brazos al notar la mirada de su prometido sobre ella.

-Nada-… contestó rápidamente volteando la cabeza y poniéndose algo rojo, pero había notado que su prometida no llevaba nada raro… "que le pasa a Akane entonces"… pensó, a lo mejor solo era su imaginación que algo le pasaba, así que solo siguió caminando sin decir nada más junto con ella.

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y el veinticuatro de diciembre había llegado, Akane realmente había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por cumplir su propósito y es que había ocasiones donde el oji azul la sacaba de sus casillas ya sea por estar de bromista o por culpa de sus otras prometidas que últimamente llegaban a su casa por disputarse con quien pasaría la navidad, lo único que hacía era respirar profundamente y seguir con sus actividades, realmente hasta ella misma se había sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ranma por su parte sentía en cierta manera extraña a su prometida, durante estos días no había recibido ningún golpe, es más ni un pequeño rozón por parte de ella, pensaba que tal vez estaba molesta con él por algo, pero se dio cuenta que no fue así porque Akane le hablaba y platicaba muy bien con él, lo único que faltaban eran sus característicos golpes con su enorme mazo, sus duros puños, o sus fuertes patadas que mandan a cualquier humano a volar.

"Realmente no sé qué le pasó, pero… es algo que me gusta"… pensó el artista marcial quien estaba sentado en la sala.

-Ranma-… la hija menor de Soun llegaba y se sentaba junto a él… -Ranma-… nuevamente le llamó al ver que éste no reaccionaba… -¡Ranmaa!-… alzaba la voz un poco.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasó?!-… salía de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

-Te estaba llamando, ¿Qué tanto piensas?-… le preguntó ella mientras tomaba una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Nada-… respondía él nerviosamente… -¿Ya estás lista para la fiesta de navidad?-… le preguntaba para cambiar el tema.

-Ya casi, solo me falta un vestido, la tía Nodoka dijo que me acompañaría a comprar uno-… le comentó dándole una mordida a su manzana, mientras Ranma no pudo evitar ver cómo esos hermosos labios finos hacían contacto con la fruta, realmente Akane le atraía y ahora más durante estos días donde se había comportado tan bien con él.

-¿Y tú que llevarás puesto?-… le preguntaba sacándolo nuevamente de su mundo.

-Yo iré vestido así como siempre-…contestaba el hijo de Soun.

-Pero si es navidad, al menos lleva algo diferente-… le sugería Akane.

-Tu sabes que yo no me gusta vestir tan formal, creo que mi estilo de vestir estará bien-… comentó seguro.

-Akane estás lista para irnos-… llegaba la madre de Ranma llamando a la peli azul.

-Claro que si tía, vamos-… respondió gustosa levantándose de la mesa para irse con su tía.

-Ya volvemos hijo, iremos de compras-… avisó Nodoka.

-Está bien mamá-… dijo Ranma también levantándose para ir a entrenar un poco.

* * *

La noche estaba dando comienzo y la hora de la fiesta de navidad estaba por dar inicio, el oji azul se había dado una relajante ducha y estaba listo para vestirse con la ropa con la que iría a la celebración, pero al llegar a su cuarto encontró sobre su futón una camisa china color azul marina que se veía muy fina y un pantalón nuevo como los que acostumbra a usar.

-¿Y esto?-… se preguntó observando las prendas.

-Parece que te lo compró tu mamá-… entraba Genma a la habitación con un elegante smoking que lo hacía irreconocible.

-Viejo hasta que te vistes decentemente-… comentó el chico de la trenza con una risa al ver a su papá vestido así.

-Ya no te burles y apúrate que se hace tarde, solo faltas tú, cámbiate rápido-… le avisó para salir de la habitación mientras él se apresuraba a vestirse.

En la sala ya estaba toda la familia reunida a excepción de Nabiki quien ya se había ido para ayudar en el evento, como cada alumno podía llevar a dos familiares la peli azul invitó a su papá y a su hermana Kasumi mientras que su prometido a sus padres, todos lucían bastante elegantes para la fiesta de navidad.

-Ya estoy listo-… bajaba Ranma luciendo con su estilo pero de forma más llamativa.

-Que guapo te vez hijo-… le elogiaba Nodoka.

-Gracias por la ropa mamá-… le agradecía con una sonrisa.

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a Akane quien fue la que escogió lo que llevas puesto-… le comentó señalándole a su prometida quien especialmente hoy lucía irresistiblemente bella, el vestido de ella era igual de color azul, pero con un tono esmeralda, le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y el escote discreto que traía hacía relucir el buen formado cuerpo que tenía. Inconscientemente se sonrojo al ver como ella le veía con una sonrisa, al parecer le daba gusto que se pusiera la ropa que le eligió.

-Gracias Akane-… dijo tímidamente.

-No hay que de que, se te ve muy bien-… le elogió con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Tu luces espléndidamente bella-… comentó sin titubear sonrojándose a un más por lo que había dicho sin pensar, Akane sorprendida solo bajo la mirada sonriendo por tal alago por parte de su prometido.

-Gra-gracias-…

-Saotome, ¡ahora si estoy seguro que ya no tarda en haber boda!-… comentó feliz el señor Tendo al ver tal escena.

-¡No cabe duda Tendo, nuestros hijos al fin se están aceptando!-… respondió gustoso el padre de Ranma.

-Ya van empezar, mejor vámonos-… comentó rápidamente el oji azul.

-Tienes razón, es hora de irse-… dijo Akane saliendo velozmente junto con el chico de la trenza, ninguno de los dos quería ver nuevamente como sus padres planificaban su matrimonio como unos maniáticos. Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que cierto viejecito había observado irse a todos desde el tejado.

-Ingratos, nadie me invitó a la fiesta de navidad-… mencionaba Happosai cargando un buen botín de ropa interior, desde hace días que no se aparecía por la casa hasta hoy… -Ya que nadie me invitó tendré que auto invitarme-… rio mientras de su bolsa sacaba una pequeña botellita de cristal dorado.

* * *

La gran celebración navideña daba inicio, Nabiki junto con otras compañeras habían adornado estupendamente el gimnasio del salón que era el lugar en donde se disfrutaba de ésta ocasión. La cena había quedado espléndida, varios manjares fueron deleite de los asistentes y hasta ahora todo marchaba de maravilla.

-Bien chicas y chicos, la hora del baile va a comenzar-… anunciaba con un micrófono Nabiki después de la cena.

-Bueno Tendo creo que ya es hora de irnos, ya estamos viejos para andar en bailes estudiantiles no lo cree-… sugería Genma.

-Tiene toda la razón Saotome, vayamos a seguir festejando en la casa, guarde una buena botella de sake-… anunciaba Soun con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estos hombres borrachos-… comentó Nodoka con un largo suspiro… -Yo también me voy, debo asegurarme que no hagan destrozos-…

-A decir verdad a mí ya me dio algo de sueño y quiero ir a descansar-… comentó con un pequeño bostezo la linda Kasumi.

-¿Enserio ya todos se van?-… se acercaba Nabiki.

-Ya hermanita, estuvo increíble la fiesta síganse divirtiendo-… invitó la hija mayor de Soun.

-Akane, Ranma supongo que ustedes si se quedan no-… infirió Nabiki.

-No sé, ¿tú que dices Ranma?-… le preguntaba a su prometido creyendo que le diría que no.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un poco más?, digo, aún no es muy tarde-… comentó el oji azul y es que tenía algo que había comprado para su prometida y que le obsequiaría en esta navidad.

-¿Enserio quieres quedarte a un baile?, sí que me has sorprendido-… dijo Akane sin creerlo.

-¿Oye me estás llamando aburrido para estas cosas?-… le preguntó.

-No… bueno un poco-… contestó la peli azul a manera de broma.

-Que graciosa… pero hoy te demostraré que no-… respondió firmemente el chico de la trenza.

-Bueno que se diviertan y no lleguen tan tarde quieren-… les dijo Nodoka despidiéndose con la demás familia que se dirigía a casa.

* * *

Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron desde que el baile y la música habían comenzado, ya varias parejas se encontraban disfrutando el ambiente de la fiesta de navidad mientras que la pareja de prometidos seguía sentada en la mesa

"Cómo le doy esto"… pensaba nerviosamente el oji azul sintiéndose la bolsa derecha de su pantalón.

"Para que habrá querido quedarse si ni siquiera me ha dicho que bailemos o algo"... pensaba Akane viendo con el ceño fruncido a su prometido.

"¡Ya sé!, la sacaré a bailar, y de ahí le diré que me acompañe al patio para poder darle su regalo… lo malo es que no se bailar"…

"Tal vez si yo tomo la iniciativa"… pensó detenidamente la pequeña Tendo.

-¿Te gustaría bail…?-… dijeron al unísono deteniendo su habla al escucharse.

-¿Qué decías?-… nuevamente volvían a hablar al unísono.

-Eh bueno yo… eh…- el oji azul se había puesto tan nervioso que hasta le costaba hablar… "rayos dilo"… pensaba.

"Está muy nervioso, creo que siempre tendré que tomar la iniciativa"… se dijo mentalmente la hija menor.

-¿Qui-quieres…?-…el artista marcial se armaba de valor para hacerle la propuesta a su prometida

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-… desafortunadamente un chico de tercer año se había acercado y le hacía la invitación a Akane ganándole al oji azul

-¿Eh?... bueno yo-… Akane miraba a Ranma como dándole a entender que si la iba a invitar a bailar era el momento.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras-… comentó molesto el hijo de Nodoka cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Baka-… dijo en voz baja sintiéndose un poco desilusionada por la actitud de su prometido… -Claro que sí, vamos-… le respondía con una sonrisa al chico levantándose de la mesa.

"Maldición que tarado eres Ranma Saotome"… se regañaba mentalmente mientras veía como su prometida iba con otro chico a la pista… "Y para variar la hice molestar, sí que soy un completo baka como dice ella"…

-Vaya vaya, veo que ya te ganaron a mi hermana-… Nabiki llegaba a sentarse junto al chico de la trenza.

-No me molestes Nabiki-… comentó el oji azul desmotivado.

-Anda que no decaiga el ánimo, es navidad-… le dijo mientras bebía un poco de refresco, Nabiki sabía perfectamente que Ranma moría por Akane solo que era algo cobarde e indeciso para poder hacer algo, como en este caso algo tan sencillo como sacarla a bailar, así que viendo como el ánimo del oji azul se había desvanecido decidió darle una ayuda.

-Sabes que, como es navidad te voy a ayudar en algo-… le comentaba obteniendo la atención del artista marcial.

-A qué te refieres-… le preguntaba confundido.

-Oh vamos, yo sé que te mueres por Akane, he visto como siempre te le quedas mirando con una mirada especial que solo le dedicas a ella-… le decía… -Además necesitas darle el regalito que le compraste-… le señalaba la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Eh?... como sabes que traigo algo y que es para Akane-… hablaba Ranma de forma sorprendida.

-Sin querer te vi en una tienda de regalos comprando una pequeña medallita, y no me digas que ese obsequio no es para mi hermana-… le dijo perspicazmente.

"Esta mujer siempre se entera de todo"… pensó con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime… -Si tienes razón, se lo compré a tu hermana, pero yo y mi gran bocota, creo que he arruinado la velada-… dijo.

-Bien, haré algo para que puedas estar con mi hermana, pero ya ahora si no seas cobarde sino ya ni rezándole a todos los santos te podría ayudar-… dijo la castaña levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su hermana con aquel atractivo chico.

-¡Oh Kenchi, pero que guapo te vez hoy!-… elogió al chico que estaba bailando con su hermana, al parecer era compañero de su clase… -¿Baila conmigo quieres?-… le dijo mientras al mismo tiempo le hacía una seña a Ranma para que viniera por Akane.

El chico de la trenza inmediatamente supo lo que estaba haciendo Nabiki, así que había llegado la hora de ser valiente y estar con su prometida.

"Aquí voy, pero antes"… daba un trago de refresco para ir por la peli azul, lo que no se había dado cuenta es que el maestro Happosai había vertido parte del contenido de aquella botellita dorada en ese vaso mientras que otro tanto lo bebía él.

-¿Nabiki qué haces?-… preguntó un poco molesta la peli azul.

-Oh nada, solo quiero bailar con Kenchi… oh mira, ahí viene Ranma-… le decía para que Akane volteara y viera como su prometido se acercaba a ella.

"Que ni crea que ahora aceptaré estar junto él hoy, jum" pensó molesta comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

-¡Akane espera!-… dijo Ranma tras de ella.

-Espero que hoy suceda algo bueno entre esos dos-… dijo Nabiki en voz baja mientras veía como el oji azul iba detrás de su hermana.

-¿Dijiste algo Nabiki?-… le preguntó su compañero.

-Ah nada… ¡oh mira la hora que es!, se acabó mi descanso, seguiré supervisando que todo fluya bien en la fiesta, nos vemos-… la mediana de las Tendo se las ingeniaba para dejar al chico y cumplir con su cometido de echarle una mano al oji azul.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!... Hoy es precisamente noche buena así que deseo de todo corazón que tengan una estupenda noche en compañía de sus seres queridos, amigos y por qué no, de ustedes mismos n.n… Les traigo un pequeño obsequio, espero les guste esta segunda entrega de este fic que es sencillo, pero hecho con mucho cariño, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y sus favoritos, gracias de verdad n.n…**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para ustedes y bueno, por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos en el final de esta historia :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Final**

* * *

-Akane-… le llamaba por su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Déjame en paz quieres… además dijiste que haga lo que quiera así que lo que quiero es que dejes de seguirme-… contestó la peli azul notablemente molesta.

-Por favor Akane discúlpame por decir eso, sabes que luego digo cosas sin pensar-… la tomaba suavemente del brazo para pedir que lo disculpara... –Sé que fui un tonto por decir eso… por favor disculpa-… le dijo con suma sinceridad, mientras que Akane seguía en silencio sin voltearle a ver, pensando si su prometido realmente estaba arrepentido.

-Akane… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-… le preguntó tomando mucho valor. La hija menor de Soun al oírlo volteo inmediatamente y vio como en su mirada estaba ese brillo que le caracterizaba.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, pero déjame compensarlo… no sé bailar, pero, pero si es por ti lo intentaré-… confesó sonrojándose y viendo esos bellos ojos chocolate que ella tenía.

-Ranma-… dijo en voz baja sumamente sorprendida, sin más que decir cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando junto con él al centro de la pista.

El oji azul viendo de reojo como los demás chicos sostenían a sus parejas para bailar, lentamente tomó la cintura de su prometida mientras que con la otra mano su espalda para empezar a danzar con ella, afortunadamente la música que sonaba era muy suave y tranquila y eso le facilitó el que pudiera bailar.

-¿Enserio no sabías bailar?-… le preguntó ella al notar lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago-… contestó tímidamente.

Era su primer baile, Akane nunca creyó que su orgulloso prometido se atreviera a hacerlo y pedírselo a ella, más sin embargo le llenaba de alegría que lo estuviera haciendo, sin pensarlo recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese momento tan maravilloso, el chico de la trenza al sentir como su prometida se acomodaba en su pecho sintió como el corazón le empezaba a latir más rápido a la vez que una calidez enorme lo invadía, no cabía duda que se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, así que abrazándola completamente siguió bailando con su bella prometida.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de unos veinte minutos y la pareja de prometidos seguía disfrutando del momento, pero en ese momento el oji azul sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien Ranma?-… le preguntó preocupada su prometida al ver como la mano derecha se tocaba la cien.

-Si, no te preocupes-… contestó, pero inmediatamente un dolor más intenso le vino que hasta cayo de rodillas.

-Bien al fin la poción está haciendo efecto-.. Comentó contento el maestro Happosai mientras que su diminuto cuerpo se convertía en una especie de humo blanco como la niebla y que de manera imperceptible entró al cuerpo del oji azul, mientras que al mismo tiempo una niebla salía de Ranma y se concentraba dentro de la botellita de aquella poción que se encontraba sobre una mesa.

-Ranma, Ranma-… decía alarmada Akane al ver que algo le pasaba… -¡Ayuda por favor!-… pedía.

-No es nada, no te preocupes Akane-… respondía el chico de la trenza reincorporándose así como si nada hubiera pasado… "Genial, funcionó a la perfección, gracias a esa poción pude meterme completamente en el cuerpo de Ranma… ahora si podré hacer muchas cosas y mejor aún, podré hacer muchas cosas con Akane"... pensó el viejo pervertido viendo lo bien que lucía la hija de Soun.

-¿Estás seguro?... ¿no quieres que mejor vayamos con el doctor Tofú y te revise?-… le sugería todavía preocupada.

-No solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada grave-… dijo el muy seguro.

* * *

Mientras tanto aquel humo blanco que había salido del oji azul terminaba de concentrarse en aquel pequeño objeto.

-Pero que rayos-… dijo para sí mismo muy confundido, inmediatamente notó como su cuerpo se había hecho diminuto y como estaba atrapado por el cristal de ese recipiente, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando pero algo bueno definitivamente no era, inmediatamente vio como todos seguían disfrutando de la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y pudo notar como él, o mejor dicho alguien más, estaba con su prometida

* * *

-Bien linda que te parece si seguimos bailando-… comentó el viejo Happosai en el cuerpo de Ranma sujetando a Akane de la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él agresivamente. Akane en ese momento presintió algo raro y inconscientemente alejó al oji azul de ella empujándole un poco con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasa porque me rechazas?-… le preguntó.

-Eh, no nada, nada pasa… que te parece si descansamos un poco mejor-… le dijo mientras iba a sentarse a una de las sillas… "Pero es que es eso raro que siento"…. Se preguntó a sí misma.

"No entiendo que está pasando pero debo separar a ese farsante de Akane"… pensó el artista marcial mientras intentaba romper la botella con golpes y algunas patadas, pero nada daba resultado, al parecer su fuerza también se había vuelto diminuta, afortunadamente un chico que pasaba por la mesa tropezó ligeramente con ella causando que la botella cayera y se rompiera liberando al hijo de Nodoka.

-¡Qué bien al fin libre!, solo tengo que caminar y llegar con Akane-… dijo mientras observaba el difícil camino que tenía que atravesar para ir con su prometida quien se encontraba hasta el otro lado del lugar… "Creo que si no muero aplastado tendré suerte" pensó con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime al ver los numerosos pies de sus compañeros de escuela… "Nada de eso, debo ayudar a Akane"…

* * *

Del otro lado de la pista la peli azul seguía con esa sensación extraña, el farsante maestro se encontraba sentado a su lado pensando mil y un perversiones, debía aprovechar que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ranma porque para su desventaja la pócima solo servía para hacer efecto a lo mucho una hora y media.

-Oye Akane porque no seguimos bailando-… sugirió el falso oji azul tocándole la pierna a la hija menor de Soun, ella de inmediato al sentir el contacto atrevido le iba a soltar un buen puñetazo pero sin embargo detuvo su ataque antes de levantar su puño.

"Si lo golpeo rompería el propósito de navidad"…. Pensó Akane frustradamente.

-Sabes que, mejor ya vámonos-… dijo con tono molesto quitando la mano del muchacho de encima de ella y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Oye espera, no te vayas aún-… dijo el falso hijo de Genma yendo en busca de la peli azul.

* * *

Ranma por su parte llegaba al fin al otro lado, agitadamente se quitaba el sudor de la frente, pasar por una pista de baile sí que fue todo un reto de agilidad y rapidez, pero lo había logrado.

-Bien lo hice-… dijo recuperando el aliento… -Akane debería estar sentada por aquí si bien recuerdo… ¿ah?-… veía como su prometida cruzaba la puerta de la salida siendo seguido por aquel farsante.

"Ay no, Akane"… pensó preocupándose todavía más… -Debo de alcanzarle-… se propuso siguiendo su pasó.

* * *

-Akane, espera, ¿por qué te vas?-…el maestro en el cuerpo de Ranma le alcanzaba tomándola de la mano.

-Simplemente quiero ir a descansar, pervertido-… contestó jalando su mano para liberarse de la del muchacho.

-Oh si solo fue una pequeña caricia, además recuerda que somos prometidos, no hay nada de malo-… comentó sin pena alguna.

-Que seamos prometidos no te da derecho, ¡hentai!-… comentó todavía más molesta.

-Que aburrida eres-… dijo haciéndola enfadar todavía más.

"¿Por qué se está comportando así?"… se preguntaba así misma con el ceño fruncido, Ranma en ocasiones podía llegar a ser molesto pero jamás cruzaba los límites.

En ese momento dos chicas muy atractivas venían del baile y el pervertido de Happosai no pudo evitar comportarse debidamente aunque Akane estuviera junto a él.

-Pero que lindas se ven chicas, que tal si me dan un besito-… se acercaba con los brazos extendidos y con malas intenciones.

-¡Aléjate de nosotras, pervertido!-… ambas muchachas le daban una buena cachetada en ambas mejillas y enseguida empezaban a correr… "Pero que rayos les pasa a las chicas, si ahora tengo un cuerpo apuesto"… pensaba sobándose la cara.

-Creo que ya he visto suficiente, me voy a la casa y ni se te ocurra seguirme-… advirtió Akane bastante molesta, su prometido ahora sí que se estaba pasando y eso no le gustaba, así que de inmediato empezó a caminar pero cuando se dio cuenta el chico la tomó por detrás.

-¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!-… decía mientras intentaba zafarse pero la gran fuerza que tenía el muchacho se lo impedía.

-Creo que eso no se podré hacerlo mí querida Akane, no te soltaré hasta que me des un besito-… reía pervertidamente.

"Maldición, ya no me importa el dichoso propósito de navidad"…. Pensó furiosamente la hija menor de Soun elevando su aura… -¡Déjame en paz!-… con toda la fuerza que poseía logró zafar su brazo derecho y daba un fuerte codazo al mentón del chico de la trenza logrando que éste la soltará de inmediato enviándolo al piso.

-Auch eso si me dolió-… se sobaba en el suelo.

-Escucha Ranma Saotome, jamás creí que te propasaras conmigo a propósito, ¡maldito pervertido!-… exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy dolida con las acciones que había hecho el hijo de Nodoka y de inmediato empezó a correr.

-Rayos, sí que esa muchacha es difícil de obtener… qué más da, aún tengo como una hora para disfrutar del cuerpo de Ranma, estoy seguro que conquistaré algunas chicas-… pensó divertidamente levantándose y empezando a saltar por los tejados, mientras que el oji azul apenas lograba salir del recinto con una punzada en el pecho.

"Pero que es esto, ¿le habrá pasado algo a Akane?"… pensó alarmadamente al ver que ya no estaba fuera de la escuela… -¿Y ahora donde la buscó?-… se preguntó con frustración.

-¿Ranma?-… llegaba Nabiki observando curiosidad la diminuta estatura del joven… -¿Pero qué te pasó?-… le preguntaba levantándolo del suelo mientras lo sostenía en la palma de su mano

-No sé muy bien Nabiki, ¿y Akane?-… le preguntó con la esperanza que le dijera algo sobre ella.

-Pues hace rato vi que saliste con ella del gimnasio, creí que ya se iban a casa-… le comentó.

-¡Eso es!... quizás esté ya en casa, Nabiki llévame ahí por favor, te iré explicando lo que ha pasado en el camino-… le pidió.

-Está bien, ya acabe mi labor aquí hoy, así que vamos-… aceptaba la castaña.

* * *

La peli azul llegaba a la casa, al parecer había venido llorando todo el camino.

-Bienvenida Akane-… le recibía Kasumi que aún estaba despierta pero al ver el semblante de su hermana se preocupó… -¿Te pasó algo?... le preguntó.

-No es nada Kasumi, necesito estar sola-… subía rápidamente a su habitación.

-¿Habrá peleado con Ranma?-… se preguntó con un claro semblante de preocupación.

* * *

Minutos después llegaba Nabiki con Ranma en su mano.

-Bienvenida Nabiki… ¿es Ranma?-… dijo viendo al diminuto muchacho mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza.

-Kasumi, ¿Akane está aquí?-… el oji azul le preguntó rápidamente.

-Sí, hace poco que acaba de llegar, vino llorando-… le comentó.

-Necesito verla, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, vamos a su habitación Nabiki-… pedía nuevamente mientras que Nabiki lo llevaba a la habitación de su hermana.

-Akane, Akane-… la castaña tocaba la puerta de su hermana… -Akane abre, Ranma quiere hablar contigo-… le comunicaba.

-Dile que se largue, no lo quiero ver-… le comentaba muy dolida sentada debajo de su cama.

-Akane por favor ábrenos, te tengo que explicar lo que ha pasado-… decía angustiado el oji azul.

La peli azul sintió un enojo enorme al oírle, todavía tenía el descaro de venir a hablar con ella después de lo que pasó, está vez si estaba dispuesta a darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría, así que se levantó del suelo para ir a abrir y encararlo.

-¡Qué me vas explicar, te voy a enseñar a respetar a la mujeres!-… gritó mientras habría salvajemente su puerta pero de inmediato se detuvo al ver a su hermana Nabiki.

-¿No estaba aquí Ranma?-… le preguntó a lo que su hermana solo se limitó a señalar la palma de su mano que era donde se encontraba parado el hijo de Nodoka.

-¿Ranma?-… pronunció quedamente observando la pequeña figura de su prometido.

-¿Akane estás bien?... ¿te hizo algo?-… le preguntó sumamente preocupado al ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Parece que estuviste acompañada de un impostor hermanita-… le decía Nabiki al haberse enterado de todo lo que pasó mientras traía a Ranma a la casa.

-¿Impostor?-… subía Kasumi para enterarse de la situación. En ese momento Ranma les explicaba lo que había pasado, haciéndoles saber que no tenía idea de fue lo que pasó exactamente.

-¿Entonces no eras tú, Ranma?-… le volvía a preguntar.

-No Akane… era más bien mi cuerpo, pero yo no-… le afirmaba.

Ella de inmediato sintió que se le aliviaba el corazón, sabía que su prometido no sería capaz de hacer tales cosas así que sin más lo tomó y lo atrajo hacía su mejilla poniéndolo más rojo que un tomate.

-Perdón por haber pensado lo peor de ti-… le decía mientras les contaba lo que había pasado en el lapso que estuvo con el farsante.

-Ese canalla me las pagará-… dijo Ranma con rabia, haría pagar a ese sujeto que se propasó con su prometida.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista-… comentaba pensativa la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Dices que escapaste de una botellita dorada?-… preguntaba Kasumi mientras que el oji azul asentía… -Creo que el maestro tiene algunas como la que describes en su habitación-…

De inmediato todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Happosai para buscar dichos envases que Kasumi había visto.

-Están en su armario-… señalaba la mayor de las Tendo… -Hoy que limpie su habitación sin querer vi varias de sus cosas-…

La peli azul de inmediato abría la puerta del armario encontrándose con una cajita que contenía varias pociones entre ellas dos botellas doradas.

-¿Era como estas Ranma?-… preguntaba.

-¡Si, así era!-… afirmaba el oji azul.

-Poción para entrar un cuerpo y controlarle-… leía Nabiki la etiqueta que traía… -Para que la poción haga efecto en alguien, necesita dársela combinada con otro líquido, mientras lo que resta tómelo sin combinación alguna, en cuestión de minutos la poción hará efecto y podrá apoderarse del cuerpo de esa persona entrando en él por una hora y media…

-Ese maldito viejo, a lo mejor vertió la poción en el refresco que me tome antes de invitar a Akane a bailar-… dijo con furia el hijo de Nodoka.

-Aún hay más-… continuaba Nabiki… -Una posible reacción secundaria es que tal vez la persona que usted controle pueda escapar de su cuerpo en el momento en el que usted entre él, tome sus precauciones-… finalizaba.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso Ranma se volvió pequeño gracias a la reacción secundaria de esa poción-… comentó Akane.

-Y de seguro el viejo es tan tonto que no leyó la advertencia-… inquirió el hijo de Nodoka.

-Vaya parece que lo pervertido y mañoso nunca se le quitará a ese viejo, creo que ustedes ya sabrán darle su merecido-… mencionaba Nabiki mientras veía a la pareja de prometidos.

-Ya falta poco para que la fiesta se le terminé al viejo ese, claro que le daremos su merecido-… decía Ranma mientras tronaba sus puños.

-Le haremos pasar una linda navidad-… comentó Akane sacando un enorme mazo de la nada y sonriendo maléficamente.

-No vayan a dejar muerto al pobre maestro… aunque está vez se lo ha ganado-… dijo Kasumi.

-Bueno mejor dejémoslos a ellos hermana, estoy muy cansada me iré a dormir-… bostezó Nabiki saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo también iré a descansar, ya puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que ya todos llegaron a la casa-… comentó dulcemente Kasumi retirándose también, mientras que la pareja de prometidos esperarían al maestro en su habitación.

-Ranma, hay algo que quiero decirte-… comentó nerviosa Akane.

-¿Qué pasa?-… le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la palma de su mano.

-Verás, hace unos días hice un propósito de navidad-… le confesaba.

-¿Propósito de navidad?-…

-Sí, el propósito trataba en no darte ni un solo golpe por lo menos hasta que pase la navidad-… decía mientras ella también tomaba asiento.

-Con razón te noté algo extraña estos días-… confesó… -Más sin embargo, eso me gustó-… soltó con un leve sonrojo.

-¿De verdad?-… interrogó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si, además creo que con la bocota que tengo hiciste un buen trabajo en no darme ni un puñetazo-… bromeo sacándole una leve risa.

-Me esforcé mucho sabes… hace un momento, aparte de sentirme molesta también me sentía triste porque no había cumplido con el propósito-… le decía sinceramente.

-Bueno cualquier chica se defendería de un pervertido así, además, tu propósito sigue en pie porque no era yo de verdad-… le comentó con una sonrisa… -Akane… a decir verdad hay algo que quisiera darte pero, creo que está muy pequeño ahora, deja que recupere bien mi cuerpo para poder dártelo-… mencionó tímidamente.

-Ranma-… pronunció Akane viéndolo enternecidamente, en ese momento escucharon pasos en el techo, al parecer el viejo había llegado...

* * *

-Rayos ni una chica pude conquistar, las jóvenes de ahora no saben apreciar a un gigolo como yo, lástima-… dijo Happosai resignadamente… -Y para colmo ya se me acabo el tiempo, bueno tengo más pociones, podré hacer lo mismo después-… dijo seguro de sí mismo para que un dolor de cabeza le diera al momento y un humo grisáceo saliera del cuerpo del oji azul.

El pequeño Ranma también sintió lo mismo y Akane vio cómo su prometido se transformaba en una pequeña neblina que atravesó el techo mientras que la neblina de Happosai llegaba a su habitación para tomar forma.

-Bueno ya volví a la normalidad-… dijo el viejo viendo a Akane justo enfrente de él.

-Bienvenido, maestro-… saludo Akane con una sonrisa… -Mi amiguito y yo lo estábamos esperando-… sacaba el enorme mazo.

-¿Akane?-… dijo muy confundido el viejecillo al ver a la chica en su habitación.

-Espera Akane, no empieces la fiesta sin mí-… entraba Ranma por la ventana de dicha habitación, al fin había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Muchachos que les pasa?-… dijo temblando el maestro.

-Nada, nada… solo le daremos su regalo de navidad-… comentó la peli azul con una risa maquiavélica al igual que el chico de la trenza, ambos acercándose lentamente arrinconaron al maestro y le empezaron a dar una buena paliza que jamás olvidaría.

La mediana de las Tendo solo escuchaba los gritos que provenían de arriba… -vaya parece que su fiesta particular ha comenzado-… dijo con una sonrisa.

Del otro lado su hermana Kasumi escuchaba lo mismo… -Sí que le salió caro al maestro propasarse con ellos, menos mal que tire el líquido de las botellas en el baño, ya no podrá hacer de las suyas al menos con las pociones-... comentó aliviada preparándose para dormir.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y el maestro estaba peor que trapo viejo en el piso, la paliza había estado intensa, pero era su castigo por haberse pasado de listo.

-Pase feliz navidad viejo-… comentó el oji azul.

-Dulces sueños-… agregó Akane saliendo de la recámara del viejo junto con su prometido, ambos se sentían tan bien de haberle dado su merecido y estaban seguros que el maestro lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con ellos de nuevo.

* * *

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente el patio de la casa, Ranma pidió a su prometida que le acompañara para darle el pequeño obsequio que le compró.

-Esto… esto es para ti, espero te guste-… le comentó mientras le daba una pequeña cajita con un moño rojo.

-Está hermosa-… la hija menor de Soun veía la medallita con ilusión y más todavía al notar que su nombre estaba grabado en ella… -¿Me la pones?-… le pidió gustosa.

-Claro-… contestó él con una sonrisa para colocársela y ver lo hermosa que se veía con su obsequio... –Te vez muy linda-… soltó sin pensarlo cosa que le provocó una coloración en su rostro.

-Gracias Ranma… yo también tengo algo para ti-… dijo Akane sacando otra pequeña cajita para entregársela al artista marcial.

-Te quiero, Ranma-… leía el oji azul la hermosa letra de su prometida en una foto que se habían tomado juntos en uno sus viajes familiares, más sin embargo era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en la vida así que sin pensarlo abrazo a su prometida… -También te quiero, feliz navidad Akane-… le dijo dulcemente.

-Feliz navidad Ranma-… contestó ella disfrutando de ese fantástico momento… "Y de ahora en adelante mi propósito de navidad será estar siempre contigo"… confesó sintiendo la calidez del corazón de su prometido mientras una leve nevada comenzaba a caer.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola!... espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado una estupenda y esplendida navidad, en lo particular éstas fechas son mis favoritas así que mis mejores deseos para cada uno y una de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia de navidad, espero haya sido de su agrando, también miles de gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus followers, gracias de verdad.**

 **Y bueno, por este año ha sido todo, les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene, sobre todo mucha salud que es lo que necesitamos para tener todo lo demás, miles de gracias, cuídense mucho, ¡un fuerte abrazo y felices fiestas! n.n**


End file.
